Resolving Frustration
by callistawolf
Summary: Rose is getting increasingly frustrated with the levels of sexual tension on board the TARDIS and is tired of taking matters into her own hands. The Doctor gets an eyeful.


Rose stood under the pounding spray of her shower, willing her muscles to relax. Her soreness, not for the first time, had nothing to do with the days adventures. It did, however, have everything to do with the oblivious alien she shared those adventures with.

It had been several months since the Doctor had regenerated. At first, she thought she would never stop missing him as he was when she first knew him. They'd been a proper team and she'd begun to enjoy catching him watching her with hooded eyes. They'd flirted and engaged in banter and it had all been relatively harmless and fun. Then he'd changed and she'd been so startled by the difference. Eventually, she began to see the similarities between the two men who were in actuality the _same_ man. She shook her head ruefully as she rinsed the conditioner from her hair. Only with an alien could that sort of thinking actually make sense.

Now, they had settled into a routine and she was once again comfortable with him and their life together. More than comfortable, actually. They were arguably closer now than they had been before. Except now the flirting wasn't harmless; at least not from where she was sitting. She felt a yearning down in her bones for that daft alien. She'd long since realized she loved him but now those feelings were taking on a life of their own and she was more than just a little attracted to him as well. Wild hair, adorable freckles, charming dimples, warm eyes, cool fingers, lean body and brilliant smile... it all set her blood to boiling these days. The worst part was that he had no idea what he was doing to her. Every time he hugged her, pulling her soft curves against his lean lines, her knees went weak. Every time he took her hand in his, her nerve endings screamed out for more contact with his skin.

Sighing, Rose let her hands drift across her belly and down to the apex of her thighs. Her body was aching for touch, any touch, even if it was by her own hands. Not for the first time, she cursed her lack of... adult entertainment. She'd left her vibrator back at her mum's flat. It hadn't ever been an issue before, of course. Before she'd met the Doctor, she'd only used it very occasionally. She'd begun to use it more and more after she met him, but she'd been okay with waiting until trips home to visit her mum. She felt strange about bringing it on board the TARDIS, like the ship would know and disapprove of it. Or worse, the _Doctor_ would know and disapprove.

Of course, now she needed it all the time and even though the Doctor took her home for visits more frequently, it wasn't nearly enough. Rose made do with her fingers but she tried to keep that sort of activity to a minimum. Even with that, she was terrified that the TARDIS or the Doctor would know. Tonight, however, she had to give in and touch herself. She felt like she would burst otherwise.

Rose slid her fingers through her folds, already slick from her shower and from the desire she'd tried to keep hidden all day long. It was awkward, standing in the shower and she quickly grew frustrated that she wasn't able to hit the spots she wanted to properly. She kept trying for another minute but only managed to get herself more worked up and more frustrated. Right. Time to take this activity to a more suitable location.

She turned off the taps and grabbed the towel she'd hung over the shower door. She briskly rubbed at her hair and body before hurrying out of the en suite and into her bedroom. She didn't even bother with her dressing gown, didn't even care that she was still dripping from her shower. She hurried across the room to her bed and flopped herself down among the pillows. Now she had both of her hands free and was in a good position to give herself the sort of attention that she needed so desperately right now.

Rose used one hand stroke her breast, tweaking her nipple with her fingers, while the other hand slid through her folds. She paused to press on her clit and moaned a little. The frustration still bubbled under her skin; it wasn't the same. Her fingers were too small, too smooth and soft. Her touch was too predictable. She wanted bigger hands caressing her, rougher fingers exploring her, lips and tongue tasting her... She groaned again and redoubled her efforts. Experience had taught her that the nights where she thought she would never find release were the nights that her orgasm would rip through her like wildfire. She just had to keep at it, keep teasing, keep circling, keep pumping... Her fingers were getting tired and her frustration was only growing. Squeezing her eyes shut, she imagined it was another hand stroking her and she willed herself deeper into the fantasy.

The Doctor was trying to tinker with the console but was having a difficult time concentrating. He was nearly ready to admit that the reason he couldn't concentrate was because of a certain companion of his. He threw down his spanner, cursing mildly in Gallifreyan as he got to his feet again. Rose had always been distracting to him and that was a large part of the reason he'd asked her to travel with him in the first place. He had wanted her around to distract him from the reality of the Time War. She'd done a great job at that, a little too great a job. Because now his thoughts constantly circled around her and not just in a friendly sort of manner.

No, it was safe to say that not only was he in love with her, but he wanted her as well.

He knew the best thing to do was keep his distance. Catching up on his reading in the library or having a nibble in the galley were far wiser things to do than to go to Rose's room. But he couldn't quite seem to stop himself from heading to her room anyhow. He told himself that he was just going to ask her if she wanted to join him for a meal or something. Admitting that he just wanted to see her would be too close to admitting that he was in love with her. Couldn't have that.

Quite frankly, their flirting today had reached new levels of evocativeness. Touches had lingered longer than normal, gazes had been more heated, comments had been more suggestive than not. By the time they'd returned to the TARDIS, he'd been feeling prickly with sexual frustration and he thought that maybe Rose had been too. She'd made a terse excuse before retreating to her room and now he was curious to see if she was upset or not. Not that he had the faintest idea of what he would do if she were upset.

The Doctor arrived at her room and was surprised to see her door ajar. He poked his head inside and quickly determined that she wasn't in the room itself. The sound of the shower could be easily heard from the adjoining en suite so at least he didn't have to wonder where she was. He heard the water cut off and stepped back from the door, intending to retreat to a safer location and give Rose her privacy. However, his feet (and, he suspected, his hormones) had other plans.

He stood outside her door and watched, disbelieving, as she emerged from the ensuite wearing absolutely nothing at all. Her hair was still damp, drops clinging to the ends and dripping down her back. Her body was glistening still with moisture and the dim light from the room caught her curves and made them glow. He was sure his mouth was gaping open at the spectacle before him. He'd often imagined Rose naked and the reality was putting his imaginings to shame. She was glorious; a goddess in the flesh. He felt his mouth go dry and felt his fingers itch to touch her.

She strode across her room, not even looking around and definitely not noticing her partially open door and him standing there. She threw herself down on the bed and immediately began running her hands over herself. If he'd been stunned before, he was certainly gobsmacked now. He'd imagined her many nights, when he was alone in his room or alone in the console room, and he'd imagined what she'd look like with her hands running over her own naked flesh. Now he had the reality of that vision before him and even though he knew it was wrong, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight.

She was writhing now, one hand tugging at her breast and the other buried between her thighs. The angle was such that the Doctor didn't have a clear view on exactly what she was doing and he fought back a frustrated whimper. He saw just enough to give him a very good idea about just what it was she was doing with her fingers and his imagination filled in the rest. The only problem was, he didn't want to be limited to his imagination. He wanted to see for himself, perhaps even touch. He wanted to feel her soft, heated flesh with his own fingers and hear her sighs as he brought her pleasure. Watching, while thrilling, wasn't all he wanted to do. His erection grew and he couldn't resist letting his hand drift down to the front of his trousers, brushing lightly against the hardness he felt there. It was so very nearly the sort of contact he needed.

Rose was making noises, such sweet little sounds in the back of her throat and he could just see the profile of her face and the frustration that was wrinkling her forehead. And all he could think in that moment was how they were both frustrated and how utterly ridiculous this situation was. Why should they both be suffering when together, they could be satisfying one another? With a swallow and a bitten back curse, he remembers the chief reason. Because she probably doesn't even think of him that way. She flirted with him, but did she desire him? What if she was thinking of Mickey or any other guy? If she was and he made his presence known, not only would she be embarrassed but disappointed as well and he didn't think he could handle that. He wanted her and he wanted her to want him. He didn't think he could bear to see her look at him with disgust or worse... pity.

The Doctor was about to turn and walk away from that tempting partially open door when he heard her murmur his name. He would have questioned his hearing but he knew he had superb hearing, better than most humans. And he had distinctly heard her say his name. She was thinking of him. Rose was touching herself and thinking of him. Wanting him. Well. That sorted it, didn't it?

Before he could talk himself out of it, he pushed her door open. She still didn't notice him, so preoccupied was she with whatever fantasy she was trying to conjure in her mind. He stepped into the room and stood at the side of her bed. He forced himself to keep his eyes on her face, lest he lose the last shred of control he was holding onto. He needed to see, he needed to be sure, before he could make any move.

"Rose," he said quietly, suddenly very nervous of startling her. She would be embarrassed, he thought and he hoped he didn't make her upset. But this need churning in his veins couldn't let him ignore all of this.

Her eyes flashed open and locked onto his. They stared at one another for a long, drawn-out moment, neither of them moving, neither of them even _breathing_.

Rose broke the trance first, scrambling for her duvet and pulling it up to her neck. "What are you doing in here?" she demanded, an alluring flush already spreading across her face and across the tops of her shoulders that he could still see.

"I, uh, was just... outside and I..." he trailed off and licked at his lips. The Doctor didn't like her covering herself against him, as if he shouldn't get to see her in all her beautiful glory. Now that he had seen her, he never wanted to stop seeing her.

"And?" she prompted, but her voice didn't sound angry. She sounded... breathless.

"I saw you," he admitted hoarsely. "I saw you come out of the shower and I saw you here on the bed and I tried to walk away but I just... I couldn't, Rose."

Her eyes searched his. "Oh," she murmured and he could detect a level of acceptance on her part.

"Is this okay?" he asked, stepping even closer to her side. He lifted his hand but didn't touch her, waiting for her answer.

She was biting her lip and his eyes were so drawn to the sight of her white, pearly teeth biting into her soft, pink flesh that he could feel his hearts each skip a beat before continuing to pound away, double time, within his chest. "Yes," she whispered.

The Doctor reached his hand out and touched her face, rubbing his palm along the line of her jaw, weaving his hand into the hair at the nape of her neck and brushing his thumb across her lips. "I want you, Rose," he told her. "And I think that maybe you want me, too. Am I right?"

Rose still stared at him, her eyes dark and desirous. She nodded, lowering her gaze to his lips and he knew that any chance he had of fleeing and avoiding this situation was long gone. He was in this now, hook line and sinker. He lowered himself to the bed, bracing himself on a knee as he leaned towards her, capturing her lips with his.

It was unlike either of the kisses they'd shared so far. There was nothing going on here in the moment, in this _bed_ , than the two of them coming together at long last. Her mouth opened to his and he was more than willing to accept the invitation. He slid his tongue into her mouth, over her teeth and alongside her tongue and he could feel the vibrations of her moan as she arched against him. He spent longer kissing her than he would have thought he would, considering how insistent his arousal was. But he found himself quickly addicted to her taste, to the feel of her in his mouth and he never wanted to stop kissing her now that he had started.

However, he quickly became aware of Rose pulling on his oxford, dragging it from the waistband of his trousers. His suit jacket was already unbuttoned and opened and pushed off his shoulders and he hadn't even been aware of that happening. The Doctor reminded himself that Rose was still very aroused, still feeling the effects of her frustration and while at that moment he would have been happy to spend countless minutes exploring her mouth, she obviously had other things on her mind.

Never let it be known that the Doctor didn't catch on quickly. He began to unbutton his oxford, trying to keep his lips on hers but he was unable to maintain the contact. With a frustrated groan, he drew back and concentrated on his buttons. Rose, meanwhile, attacked the button on his trousers. She dragged his zipper down and thrust her hands inside to cup his ever hardening erection. He groaned again and strained against her hand. With the buttons finally taken care of, he ripped the oxford off, tossing it haphazardly over his shoulder and then he stood up from the bed to toe out of his Chucks and kick them to the side. A few swift movements later, and his socks were discarded along with his trousers and pants.

He grinned at her and she beamed back. He reached towards her, taking hold of the corner of the duvet and pulling it back down her body so she was revealed to him once again. He took a long moment just to admire her form. She was utterly gorgeous and he'd been right before; his imagination hadn't been able to do her justice. "Oh, Rose," he breathed, dipping his head down to kiss down her chest, between her breasts before coming to a rest at her belly. "You are so beautiful."

Rose's eyes shone as she smiled at him fondly. "You are beautiful too, my Doctor."

 _My Doctor._ He rather liked that. The Doctor tasted around the soft curve of Rose's belly before dipping his tongue into her belly button. She shuddered underneath him and he smiled against her skin. He continued brushing kisses as he moved down, past her hips and over the tops of her thighs. With his hands, he parted her thighs gently, urging her to open for him. She did so, shifting a little under his sudden scrutiny. He gazed at this most intimate part of her, of his Rose, and felt humbled. He'd witnessed stars being born and dying and this right here was truly a miracle to see.

"Please, _Doctor_ ," Rose moaned and she reached down to touch his face. Right. Best not keep the lady waiting. He leaned forward and ran the flat of his tongue along her folds and she shuddered again. He made another pass, pressing further in and he tasted more of her essence on his tongue. He paused for a moment, trying to define this taste he was experiencing before he finally gave him and catalogued it as: _Rose_.

The Doctor continued his worshipping of his pink and yellow girl, teasing the tip of his tongue around her swollen clitoris until she was writhing around, gasping and making the most enchanting sounds in the back of her throat. She must be close. He wanted to watch her come undone under his ministrations but she began to grab at his hair, pulling him up.

"I want you inside me," Rose moaned and he found he was utterly unable to resist her wishes.

He crawled up her body, placing kisses along the way at some of his favorite places. The lower curve of her belly, the outer swell of her waist, the ridges of her ribs on her left side, the inner swell of her right breast, the dip of her clavicle... By the time he reached her mouth, she grabbed his head roughly and plunged her tongue between his lips. She kissed him deeply and desperately and he responded in kind. She nipped at his lips and growled into his mouth while his blood raced and his mind fogged with lust.

Rose took advantage of his momentary distraction to roll their bodies so that she lay on top of him. Quickly, she was astride him, rising up over him and reaching down to take hold of his cock in her small, warm hand. He groaned and thrust his hips up, searching for the friction that he so desperately needed. She gave him a wolfish grin as she lifted up and positioned him at her entrance. As the tip of his erection pushed inside of her, he was quickly overwhelmed by her wetness, her tightness and her _heat_. She rocked her hips slowly, taking more and more of him inside of her.

The aching slowness of her movements were driving him mad. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto him, sheathing himself in her warmth completely. She cried out and he answered her with a long moan.

"Oh, _stars_ , Rose," he rasped. "You feel amazing. Please. Please, move"

His precious girl obeyed and she began to move in earnest on top of him. His eyes nearly crossed, watching the way her breasts bounced with her movement, the way her drying hair flowed over her shoulders, the way her back arched gracefully as he met her thrusts. Soon, she collapsed forward onto his chest and her breath was coming in uneven, ragged gasps. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and flipped their positions so that he was once again hovering over her. She met his eyes and nodded and he began to thrust in earnest.

"I'm close, Doctor," she told him roughly.

He reached between their bodies to find that pearl of flesh that was the key to her release. He rubbed his thumb along it in time to the thrusting of his hips and it was only a few moments before he began to feel her tense and her inner walls flutter against his length as she came apart for him. Rose gasped and cried out, her back arching and her hips pumping as she grasped at the sheets. His name tumbled from her lips and the sound of it, how possessive it sounded coming from her, was enough to shatter his fragile control.

He pumped into her a few more times with wild abandon before he joined her in flying over the edge. The Doctor gasped her name into her neck as he held her close. He never wanted to let her go ever again. In fact, if anyone had asked him at that very moment, he would be hard pressed to admit to ever wanting to leave this bed ever again. He wanted to stay here, wrapped around Rose, for the rest of all eternity.

And yes, he did realize that sounded rather soppy and sentimental. But apparently orgasms did that to him in this body.

He moved off of her, but pulled her up next to him so she could rest her head on his chest. The Doctor liked the feel of her there, it felt right. He combed his fingers through her hair and murmured, "Do you feel better now?"

She chuckled. "Much better."

"Good," he said, smiling. He sighed deeply and happily. Then... "Next time, will you let me help?"

She lifted her head up just enough to give him a cheeky grin. "Oh, yes."

He found he was looking very much forward to it indeed.


End file.
